The Right Choice
by Muruyama-san
Summary: Keputusan yang sulit harus diambil. Banyak kontra menghalangi ketika Jaejoong sudah menentukan, karena pilihannyapun harus mempertaruhkan jiwanya. (very bad summary -Im sorry) -YunJae- Warning! M-Preg, Boys Love. [Oneshot]


**Title: The Right Choice**

**Cast: Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Shim Changmin, etc.**

**Genre: Drama/Family**

**Rate: T**

**Diclaimer: They belong to themselves and God. Only the plot is mine.**

**Author: Uci chan/Uciopeia/Muruyama-san**

**Warning! Boys Love! M-preg! **

_Enjoy my fantasy_~~~ 3

…

Jaejoong melenggang pergi –menghindar dari permohonan konyol sang suami –menurutnya. Ia bahkan sudah yakin dengan keputusannya untuk tetap mempertahankan kandungannya sementara dokter bilang hal itu akan membahayakan jiwanya. Pria muda berwajah rupawan itu tentu tak begitu mendengarkan apa yang dokter katakan, bagaimana tidak sudah sekian lama ia menginginkan kehadiran jabang bayi dalam kehidupannya, dan ketika harapannya terkabul orang-orang justru memintanya untuk merelakan supaya ia melepas saja bayinya. Hell no…

Ia tau risiko mempertahankan bayi dalam kandungannya sangat besar akan tetapi ia percaya bahwa jika ia tetap mempertahankannya maka sesuatu yang luar biasa akan tercipta. Meski baru dinyatakan hamil 4 minggu tapi ia sudah sangat menyayangi bayinya –apalagi ketika banyak orang bahkan suaminya seperti bertindak akan memisahkan keduanya, rasa sayang dan melindungi semakin besar. Ia yakin ia pasti bisa melalui semua ini jadi ia tetap akan mempertahankan kandungannya –separah apapun risikonya nanti.

"Jaejoong Sayang, aku mohon—"

"No!" Jaejoong segera membalikkan badannya dan berteriak tegas pada sang suami yang mengikutinya. Ia menyesal sesaat karena melihat raut terkejut di wajah tampan suaminya. "Aku tetap akan mempertahankannya –jangan pernah halangi aku," katanya kemudian dengan nada yang lebih lembut. Ia hanya terpancing ketika ia selalu didesak untuk menggugurkan bayinya.

"Ayolah…" desah suaminya –mengeluh namun tak ingin melanjutkan. Pria dengan jejak jenggot disekitar mulutnya itu menunduk, seperti sangat frustasi.

Jaejoongpun terdiam –dan ia tetap tak mengubah keputusannya. Ia hanya merenungkan kekhawatiran semua orang. Mereka hanya bermaksud baik –memihak keselamatannya namun ia lebih memihak pada bayinya.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Yunho," katanya lembut. Ia melangkah ke depan untuk menjangkau suaminya –menyentuh lengannya dan mengusapnya. "Jangan terlalu khawatir karena aku yakin dengan keputusanku," imbuhnya. Ia menunggu sampai Yunho bereaksi. Pria itu mengangkat wajahnya dan memandangnya –kemudian merengkuhnya ke dalam dekapan hangat yang menenangkannya. Keduanya saling meminta maaf karena sempat bersitegang dan sisanya saling meresapi perasaan yang menggerogoti didalam.

…

Mata bulat dan besar Jaejoong memandang sebal pada sang suami yang duduk di hadapannya. Ia sungguh tak menyangka bahwa suaminya itu mengundang keluarga besar datang ke rumah. Sejak kedatangan mereka Jaejoong sudah merasa ada yang tak beres, hingga suasana di meja makan begitu kaku. Bahkan ia dapat melihat wajah Yunho yang terlihat penuh kegundahan.

"Kami hanya mengkhawatirkanmu, Jaejoong Sayang," ujar ibu kandungnya yang duduk di samping kanan kursinya. Ia bahkan belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang suami. Ia pikir setelah kemarin suaminya memberi pelukan hangatnya –meminta maafnya hal seperti ini tak akan terjadi lagi tapi dugaannya salah. Yunho justru semakin menjadi –dan kekesalannya pada pria yang sudah menjadi bagian hidupnya selama 7 tahun –terhitung saat mereka hanya sepasang kekasih itu bertambah.

"Aku tidak perlu di khawatirkan karena aku merasa baik-baik saja," Jaejoong menjawab. Ia menatap ibunya dengan penuh kepastian di sorot matanya.

"Tapi kau sendiri dengar apa yang telah dokter bilang, bukan?" kali ini suara ibu mertuanya menyahut –menarik perhatiannya kepada wanita yang duduk di samping kanan Yunho.

"Dokter bukanlah Tuhan, Omma. Dia hanya memvonis tapi keputusannya ada ditangan-Nya," kata Jaejoong keras kepala. Dia melihat ibu mertuanya menghela nafas seperti sama lelahnya dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia lalu menatap lagi pada Yunho –pria itu seperti tak punya nyali untuk menatapnya sekarang padahal ia ingin mengintimidasinya lewat tatapan saat ini.

"Kita hanya berjaga-jaga, Jaejoong. Meski apa yang dikatakan Dokter belum tentu benar, tapi apa salahnya jika kita menghindari kemungkinan terburuk?" suara ayah mertuanya mendengung di telinga Jaejoong hingga ia merasa pusing. Mengapa tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mendukung keputusannya?

"Mempertahankan darah dagingku bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk," Jaejoong belum ingin menyerah. Ia mengusap perut ratanya yang mendadak seperti nyeri akibat segala kontra yang diperolehnya. "Yang didalam sini adalah calon bayi yang selama ini aku harapkan ada. Kalian sendiri tau seperti apa perjuangan yang aku lalukan untuk mendapatkannya, tapi saat aku benar-benar memperolehnya kalian justru memintaku untuk membuangnya," imbuhnya. Ia melanjutkan ketika ibu mertuanya baru akan membuka mulut. "Bahkan untuk mendapatkannya saja aku hampir mati,"

Semua jadi terdiam –suara detak jarum jam terdengar memekakan telinga dan Jaejoong merasa muak.

"Omma –pasti kalian juga akan memutuskan hal yang sama sepertiku jika kalian ada di posisiku sekarang," kata Jaejoong membelah kesunyian yang tak di sukainya. "Omma pasti akan memilih untuk mempertahankanku juga kan? Omma kontra dengan keputusanku karena Omma sangat tak ingin kehilangan aku, bukan?" Jaejoong berkata demikian –menatap ibunya yang menatapnya sendu. Ia bangkit saat melihat airmata mulai jatuh dari mata ibunya. Jaejoong meninggalkan ruang makan menuju ke kamarnya –sementara tangisnya sudah tak terbendung. Ia dilemma. Ia tak tau harus bagaimana. Ia menyayangi keluarganya dan tak bermaksud membuat mereka khawatir, akan tetapi ia juga sangat menyayangi bayi dalam kandungannya. Ia tidak bisa memilih salah satunya.

Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu kamar –tubuhnya bergetar dan sebelah tangannya menekan perutnya. Ia seperti tak ingin bayinya tau bahwa sekarang ia sedang dilemma –antara memenuhi permintaan semua orang atau tetap mempertahankan bayinya. Batinnya terguncang melihat ibunya sangat menderita hanya dengan menatapnya. Dengan keadaannya yang sekarang, ia tau benar bagaimana perasaan ibunya. Semua ini sungguh memusingkan. Ia merasa berat pada kepalanya hingga merasa mual. Sambil terbatuk ia berlari ke kamar mandi didalam kamar dan memuntahkan makan malamnya. Dadanya bergemuruh –rasanya seperti terkilir didalam sangat sesak dan menyakitkannya. Ia mencengkram pinggiran wash table –menyampaikan seberapa besar dilemmanya saat ini melalui cengkramannya.

Pria manis itu kemudian membasuh wajahnya yang sembab dan keluar dari sana. Ia memutuskan untuk berbaring selain kepalanya berat, seluruh tubuhnya juga merasa lelah. Ia juga tak mampu menghadapi mereka lagi setelah kakinya membawanya kemari. Ia harap setelah ia bangun, masalahnya akan menemukan penyelesaiannya. Dia sangat berharap dan tak harus mengorbankan salah satu pihak.

…

Dalam tidurnya Jaejoong mengernyitkan keningnya –merasa terganggu oleh sesuatu lalu perlahan membuka matanya. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali dan mendapat kesadarannya. Pria itu melihat ke sekeliling, mendapati bahwa tubuhnya berselimut dengan hangat. Padahal ia ingat beberapa waktu sebelum tidur justru tak menghiraukan selimutnya –hanya berbaring miring berbantalkan lengan di tengah-tengah tempat tidur dengan posisi melintang. Namun sekarang posisinya benar dan kepalanya berbantalkan bantal empuk kepunyaannya dan satu lagi yang membuatnya heran, Yunho tak ada disampingnya.

Ia bangkit duduk –matanya menyipit melihat pada jam digital di meja nakas. Sudah lewat tengah malam. Ia tidur terlalu lama dari yang diperkirakannya. Ia mengeluh karena tak hadir saat keluarga besar pamit undur diri. Segumpal penyesalan langsung menjalar di dalam dadanya. Ia menarik nafas untuk mengurangi rasa nyeri disana.

Kedua kakinya menjulur ke lantai dan menyambar sepasang sandal lantai. Ia bangkit dengan hati-hati dan beranjak dari sana untuk menemukan suaminya dimanapun. Jaejoong jadi menebak apakah suaminya sedang punya pekerjaan hingga mengharuskannya lembur. Matanya mengeksplore ke setiap sudut yang mampu di jangkaunya saat kakinya menapak turun di satu-persatu anak tangga. Dan wajahnya melega saat melihat punggung lebar Yunho membelakanginya di meja makan. Pria itu agak membungkuk –kepalanya seperti tertunduk hingga membuatnya heran. Seharusnya Yunho duduk dengan tegak saat mengerjakan laporannya –posisi seperti itu tidak akan nyaman untuk bekerja dengan laptop. Atau Yunho bukan sedang mengerjakan sesuatu?

Ia berjalan semakin mendekat dan Yunho seperti belum menyadarinya. Ia baru akan menegurnya saat matanya menangkap sebuah botol kecil dalam genggaman suaminya. Suara tertahannya menyadarkan Yunho –pria itu mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati sang istri sudah ada disana.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun?" kata Yunho –wajahnya terlihat kusut namun senyumnya mengembang demi melihat Jaejoong disana.

Jaejoong membuka mulutnya, menatap sendu pada Yunho. "Untuk apa… itu?" katanya tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Yunho. Tangannya dengan agak bergetar menunjuk pada tangan kiri suaminya yang menggenggam.

Yunho mengikuti tunjukkan istrinya –ia melebarkan matanya karena tak sadar akan kecerobohannya. Dengan cepat Yunho memasukkannya ke dalam kantong kemeja tidurnya, dan gesturenya benar-benar kacau.

"Yunho, obat-obat itu untuk apa?" Jaejoong semakin mendekat –di sisi tubuh Yunho. Sedang suaminya jadi menunduk sesaat sebelum menatap ke satu titik di meja.

"Aku hanya berusaha agak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak," jawab Yunho dengan suara rendah yang menyayat hati.

"Memangnya… tidurmu tidak pernah nyenyak?"

Yunho tak langsung menjawab. Pria itu terdengar menarik nafas dengan berat. Ia kemudian menatap pada Jaejoong –agak mendongak karena posisi mereka. "Hanya semenjak beberapa minggu ini saja," Yunho menjawab sambil tersenyum sendu.

Hati Jaejoong mencelos. Dia bukan naïf karena dia tau benar apa yang menyebabkan suaminya menjadi begini. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh pipi Yunho –rasa dingin menyalurkan getaran menyakitkan hingga membuat mata besar Jaejoong berkaca-kaca. Ketika tangannya disambut oleh Yunho –di genggam dengan begitu hangat, semakin menekannya pada pipi untuk bersandar.

"Aku mohon Jaejoong…" suara Yunho bergetar dan tangisan Jaejoong tak terelakan ketika buliran airmata jatuh saling menyusul dari mata sipit suaminya. Tubuh pria itu bergetar, terlihat begitu menyedihkan untuknya. Tenggorokannya ngilu dan mulutnya kelu, sulit untuknya berkata-kata selain menangis dalam diam. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari bagaimana hebatnya sang suami menangis –airmata tak pernah terlewat barang setetespun. Ini baru pertama kalinya ia melihat Yunho begitu rapuh dan terluka membuatnya merasa sangat bersalah melebihi apapun.

"Aku tau… aku bukan sepertimu… kau pasti sangat menyayanginya tapi aku… aku—"

Perkataan tak beraturan Yunho tenggelam di dada sang istri. Pria itu mendekap kepala Yunho di dadanya. Ia merasa nyeri di seluruh tubuhnya, apalagi isakan mereka mengisi ruangan dapur yang begitu sunyi. Menyesakkan dada –memilukan.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Yunho…" Jaejoong mengecup puncak kepala Yunho berkali-kali meski tindakannya menyebabkan airmatanya menyelinap pada surai tebal sang suami. Ia menyandarkan pipinya disana dan mengusap punggung Yunho dengan sayang. "Aku selalu berpikir bahwa kau dan yang lain sangat egois karena memaksaku untuk menggugurkannya, tapi kenyataannya justru akulah yang paling egois," kata Jaejoong disela isakannya. "Aku membuat kalian semua jadi bersedih… aku minta maaf. Maaf," katanya kemudian dengan pilu. Ia kembali mengecup kepala Yunho sementara suaminya mendekap pinggangnya.

Merasa Yunho mendorongnya lembut, Jaejoong melepaskan dekapannya pada Yunho tapi berikutnya ia hanya dibawa dalam pangkuan sang suami. Yunho menyandarkan kepala di pundaknya dalam diam. Ia sendiri mengusap airmatanya meski selalu ada airmata lain menyusul.

"Aku sangat takut kehilanganmu, Jaejoong. Setiap malam dalam tidurku aku selalu bermimpi buruk –dan aku tidak tahan," kata Yunho –malah seperti menggumam. Ia merasa terpaan nafas hangat suaminya di sekitar leher dan membuatnya tercekat.

Jaejoong membelai kepala Yunho dan ia merasakan dekapan suaminya semakin erat pada tubuhnya. "Aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan, Yunho. Tapi aku yakin dengan keputusanku," katanya dengan lembut dan menekan isakannya. Ia mendorong bahu Yunho lalu menangkup wajah kecil suaminya. "Aku tak pernah seyakin ini dalam hidupku. Aku merasa keputusanku yang paling benar, Sayang. Kau tau bagaimana aku, bukan?" imbuhnya –berkata dihadapan wajah tampan suaminya. Pria itu menggenggam pergelangan tangan Jaejoong dan menyingkirkannya dari wajah. Ia menatap kedalam mata Jaejoong yang mulai panik namun setelah ia kembali mendekapnya, ia mendengar Jaejoong menghela nafas lega.

"Maafkan aku. Harusnya aku mendukung apapun yang kau percaya sebagai pilihan terbaikmu," kata Yunho di pundak Jaejoong. Dia mengecup leher Jaejoong –menyampaikan permintaan maafnya bukan hanya secara oral.

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya dan mendekap kepala Yunho erat. Sekali lagi ia memberikan kecupan di puncak kepala sang suami. Wajahnya tersenyum lega meski berantakan. Ia gembira karena pada akhirnya dapat menekan kekhawatiran pria kesayangannya ini dan mendapat dukungan pula darinya. Ia sangat bersyukur karena memiliki pasangan hidup seperti Yunho. Ia sungguh mencintainya.

Satu kecupan lagi diberikan Jaejoong pada kepala suaminya sebelum ia menikmati kehangatan yang mereka bagi berdua setelah satu masalah dapat diselesaikan berdua.

…

Usia kandungan Jaejoong sudah menginjak 5 bulan. Selama itu sering kali ia dan Yunho menghadapi banyak kesulitan –seperti beberapa kali Jaejoong sempat masuk rumah sakit karena kondisi tubuhnya turun drastis akibat stress dan kelelahan. Mulai saat itu juga Yunho memintanya untuk cuti dan berencana akan mempekerjakan seseorang untuk mengatasi urusan rumah tangga. Soal pekerjaannya Jaejoong memang menyerah dan mengikuti suaminya, akan tetapi ia kontra dengan permintaan kedua suaminya. Ia menolak ketika orang lain harus mengurusi rumah tangganya. Dengan keras kepala ia menolak hingga sekarang jadi Yunho yang melakukan semua pekerjaan rumah. Kadang Jaejoong bersikeras untuk membantu tapi Yunho dengan tegas melarang atau saat Jaejoong diam-diam melakukan pekerjaan rumah ringan, dia akan mendapat omelan dari sang suami sampai dua jam penuh, tentang ini-itu sampai masa pacaran merekapun dibawa-bawa yang sebenarnya tak ada sangkut pautnya.

"Bukankah sudah aku bilang, menyapu juga tidak diizinkan!" Yunho berseru marah pada Jaejoong yang duduk di kursi meja makan setelah tertangkap basah sedang menyapu dapur.

"Tapi Yunho~~"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian!" mata sipit Yunho menajam, berusaha membuat istrinya tahluk dan menurut. "Kau itu ya, dari semenjak kita pacaran memang tak pernah berubah. Selalu seenaknya, egois, keras kepala…" dan pagi itu sangat berisik untuk Jaejoong karena ia harus mendengar lagi omelan yang sama dari suaminya selama 2 jam penuh nonstop pula.

…

Yunho menatap cemas pada istrinya yang terbaring di tempat tidur. Wajah rupawan Jaejoong terlihat begitu kelelahan sementara kedua tangannya mengusap sabar pada perut buncitnya. Tepat pada hari ini usia kandungannya menginjak 9 bulan –terhitung sejak dokter memvonisnya hamil. Terang saja hari semakin dekat dengan waktu melahirkan dan kecemasan sungguh menggerogoti kerongkongan hingga seluruh sendi di tubuhnya. Akhir-akhir ini Jaejoong sering sekali tiba-tiba kelelahan dan wajahnya akan menjadi pucat seperti sekarang. Dokter bilang itu sudah wajar karena kandungan Jaejoong memang sudah berisiko sejak awal. Ia hanya diberi beberapa obat dan vitamin yang katanya akan mengurangi masalah-masalah tersebut, tapi Jaejoong tak banyak berubah.

"Apa benar baik-baik saja?" Yunho bertanya dengan nada khawatir yang jelas.

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya dengan lemah. Dia berusaha untuk tersenyum meski kelihatannya sungguh menyedihkan. Yunho mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mengecup bibir pucat istrinya.

"Dia menendang barusan," kata Jaejoong pelan –dia mengusap perutnya. Meski wajahnya terlihat kelelahan tapi matanya berbinar. Yunho jadi tertarik, iapun memutuskan untuk memperhatikan perut sang istri. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya ia melihat pemandangan yang menurutnya tetap saja menakjubkan. Satu tendangan bayi mereka di perut Jaejoong, mengundang tawa mereka meski penuh haru. Tak sia-sia setelah apa yang mereka lalui selama ini, menghasilkan bayi yang sangat sehat didalam perut Jaejoong kini.

Yunho menunduk dan mengecup dibagian perut yang di tendang lalu ikut mengusapnya dengan sayang bersama sang istri.

…

"Yunho, namanya siapa ya?" Jaejoong bertanya dengan antusias sambil melihat suaminya mengusap-usap perutnya. Ia duduk di sofa sementara Yunho tepat dihadapannya di karpet.

Yunho menggumam berpikir meski tangannya tak henti mengusap perut Jaejoong. "Bagaimana kalau Yoo Jin –Jung Yoo Jin?"

Jaejoong berpikir sebentar kemudian menolak. "Yang lainnya~"

"Jiyeol?"

"Anak kita laki-laki!"

"Min Joon?"

"No!"

"Aku tak punya ide," kata Yunho pada akhirnya –menyerah begitu saja. Beberapa usulan nama yang ada di kepalanya –dan semuanya di tolak oleh Jaejoong.

"Payah," gerutu Jaejoong. Dia menyingkirkan tangan Yunho dari perutnya dan mengelus sendiri dengan gerakan memutar. "Aku kan suka gajah, jadi yang ada hubungannya sedikit dengannya," katanya berikutnya menyalahkan Yunho.

Yunho mendecakkan lidahnya tak habis pikir. Semenjak kehamilannya semakin tua, Jaejoong memang semakin keras kepala dan manja juga kadang-kadang sangat menyebalkan. "Memangnya dia anak gajah atau anakku?" tanyanya dengan jengah.

Jaejoong tertawa geli mendengar perkataan Yunho. Dia mencubit gemas pipi sang suami menyebabkannya mengaduh sakit. "Bagaimana kalau… Chang… Bin?" tanya Jaejoong mengutarakan pikirannya.

"Chang-Bin? Aku baru dengar,"

"Itu adalah gajah terbang. Gajah yang terbang. Lucu kan?" Jaejoong tertawa lagi karena perkataannya sendiri.

"Itu terdengar sedikit aneh," komentar Yunho dan ia mendengar Jaejoong mendecak. "Dibuat luwes sedikit saja, misalkan…"

"Chang Min!" seru mereka hampir bersamaan. Lalu keduanya tertawa gembira atas nama yang akhirnya disepakati untuk anak mereka ini.

Changmin –Jung Changmin yang tinggal menghitung hari untuk melihat betapa indah dunia.

…

Yunho mematikan kompor dan melepas apron merah maroon kepunyaan Jaejoong. Ia agak berlari kecil menuju pintu utama karena ia mendengar suara bel. Ia membuka pintunya dan mendapati ibu mertuanya berdiri dihadapannya –membawa satu bungkusan besar yang ia sendiri tak tau apa isinya. Tanpa di minta, Yunho mengambil alih bungkusan yang ternyata lumayan berat. Dalam hati ia mengagumi kekuatan wanita yang tak muda lagi ini.

"Omma kenapa tidak bilang kalau akan kemari? Aku kan bisa menjemput di stasiun," kata Yunho –malah jadi mengobrol di pintu tanpa ia sadari.

"Sudahlah. Lagipula yang terpenting Omma sudah disini dengan selamat," kata ibu mertuanya –menepuk lengannya dengan lembut. Yunho menyerah saja kemudian mempersilakan wanita itu masuk setelah hanya membiarkan mereka saling berbicara di pintu.

"Jaejoong dimana?" tanya ibu mertunya yang berjalan bersamanya semakin masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Dia sedang menonton tv, Omma," kata Yunho memberitahu.

"Oh iya, didalam sana ada kimchi dan sayur-sayuran lain. Lebih baik kau buka bungkusnya supaya tidak layu," kata ibu mertunya sebelum melesat mendahuluinya sementara Yunho mampir ke dapur untuk melaksanakan amanah ibu dari sang istri.

Baru saja ia membuka simpul tali yang mengikat bungkusan tersebut, ia mendengar ibu mertuanya berteriak hingga membuatnya panik. Ia meninggalkan dapur dan melesat menuju asal suara.

Kepanikannya langsung menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya mendorongnya bergetar melihat Jaejoong terkulai di sofa sementara ibu mertuanya sedang mengguncangkan tubuhnya.

"Yunho! Bawa Jaejoong ke rumah sakit, cepat!" seru ibu mertunya, menyadarkan Yunho dari keterpanaannya. Ia berlari ke kamarnya untuk mengambil kunci mobil kemudian kembali melesat dan mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong bersamanya. Ibu mertunya mengikuti dibelakang sambil berdoa dengan suara keras yang justru semakin membuatnya panik.

Dengan hati-hati Yunho membaringkan Jaejoong di jok belakang, lalu ibu mertuanya menyusul masuk untuk menjaga. Lalu ia melompat masuk ke belakang kemudi dan melesatkan mobilnya menuju ke rumah sakit terdekat.

…

Akhirnya Jaejoong siuman setelah 2 jam kemudian. Yunho sangat bersyukur karenanya –ia mengecup punggung tangan Jaejoong berkali-kali dan tak peduli bahwa anggota keluarga yang lain memperhatikan. Hari itu dokter menyarankan supaya Jaejoong di operasi untuk mengeluarkan bayinya yang memang sudah waktunya. Karena kondisi fisik Jaejoong berangsur lemah hingga mereka mengkhawatirkan kemungkinan paling buruk.

Awalnya Jaejoong bersikeras menolak karena menurutnya perbuatan itu sama saja dengan memaksa bayinya keluar bahkan sebelum dia menginginkannya, tapi setelah ibu dan suaminya memohon, pria manis itupun menyerah kali ini.

Setelah melalui persiapan yang cukup lama, kini mereka sudah siap di ruang operasi. Jaejoong benar-benar lemah dan membuat yang lain khawatir.

Jaejoong ditemani oleh ibu dan suaminya. Ia memperhatikan mereka yang jelas menunjukkan kekhawatiran yang berlebih terhadapnya. Ingin ia meminta maaf tapi tenggorokannya ngilu. Ia menatap ke langit-langit kamar operasi sementara dibawah sana para dokter sedang membedah perutnya. Ia tak merasakan apapun meski ia berharap dapat merasakannya.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya saat merasa seseorang menggenggam sebelah tangannya. Senyumnya mengembang melihat Yunho mengecup tangannya dan memberi semangat bersama ibunya. Ia ingin meyakinkan mereka bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja tapi suaranya tak pernah berhasil keluar.

"Jaejoong, kita pasti mendapatkannya –si Changmin," kata Yunho meski suaranya bergetar. Ia menarik nafas saat merasa sentuhan di pundaknya dari sang ibu mertua. Ia menempelkan tangan Jaejoong sementara mulutnya terus memberikan semangat pada sang istri.

Dalam hati ia terus berdoa supaya semuanya akan baik-baik saja mengingat dokter bilang apabila Jaejoong tak memiliki semangat untuk membuat semua ini berhasil, maka… ia tak mampu menyebutkannya atau bahkan membayangkannya.

Suara tangisan bayi yang melengking membuat Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia melihat bayi mungil didekap oleh seorang dokter dan dijauhkan dari Jaejoong –ia sempat heran tapi setelah melihat bayi itu hanya dibersihkan ia mendesah lega disamping ia merasa sangat terharu. Akhirnya bayi mereka lahir ke dunia –menyuarakan tangisnya untuk menyambut kehidupan berikutnya.

Ia kemudian kembali menatap Jaejoong –istrinya itu tersenyum lemah padanya dengan buliran airmata mengalir dari sudut matanya. Dia segera memberikan kecupan di keningnya sebagai rasa kagum dan terimakasih.

"Aku mengantuk…" Jaejoong menggumam –mata bulatnya berangsur meredup.

Yunho langsung panik begitu pula dengan ibu mertuanya. "Jaejoong, jangan tidur, Sayang!" katanya agak berseru. Dia menggoncangkan tangan Jaejoong supaya kesadaran istrinya pulih kembali tapi justru kelopak mata Jaejoong semakin merapat.

"Tolong jangan biarkan dia tidur, Tuan!" seru salah satu dokter yang sedang menuntaskan pekerjaannya pada perut Jaejoong.

"Ya Tuhan, Jaejoong aku mohon bangun lah!" tubuh Yunho mulai bergetar –ia sungguh merasakan tangan Jaejoong terkulai lemas sementara ibu mertuanya sudah histeris dibelakangnya.

Disaat itu seorang dokter yang mengurusi bayinya datang. Ia mendekatkan bayi merah tersebut ke wajah Jaejoong –dan pemandangan paling indah sekaligus mengharukan menggetarkan hati semua orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Bayi Changmin memeluk wajah Jaejoong dan menangis kencang –seperti memanggil-manggil ibunya.

Yunho membiarkan airmatanya mengalir begitu saja –nafasnya terengah menahan segala emosinya. Ia berharap istrinya segera bangun atau ia tak akan mampu membayangkan bagaimana hidupnya setelah ini.

"Ya Tuhan, dia bangun!" seruan ibu mertuanya membuat Yunho membekukan tatapannya pada ibu dan anak di hadapannya. Mata Jaejoong perlahan terbuka meski terlihat lelah. Ia mendesah bersyukur sebanyak-banyaknya meski airmatanya belum ingin berhenti. Ia merasa sentuhan di pundaknya –mendorongnya untuk langsung memeluk ibu mertuanya.

Sementara Jaejoong seperti mendapatkan kembali tenaganya. Ia segera mendekap bayinya dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Para dokter yang memperhatikanpun tersenyum penuh haru. Mereka mencatat bahwa hari itu adalah persalinan paling menegangkan sekaligus menakjubkan. Meski diawali dengan kesulitan, akhirnya berujung dengan kebahagiaan untuk semua pihak.

…

_**END**_

…

[_EPILOG_]

"Changmin, _stop playing right now_!" Jaejoong berseru pada anak satu-satunya. Ia mendesah lelah saat telinga anaknya seperti tak mendengar. Ia sudah berkali-kali meminta putranya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah dan tidur siang, akan tetapi tak satupun di gubris oleh Changmin. Jaejoongpun menghampiri anaknya yang sedang bermain di halaman rumah dan membopongnya secara paksa masuk kedalam rumah sementara anaknya meronta dan menjerit tak ingin.

"_No! I wanna playing_!" teriak Changmin memekakan telinga Jaejoong sebenarnya, tapi pria itu berusaha menahannya. Ia mengunci pintu rumahnya dan menyimpannya di kantong celananya kemudian menurunkan Changmin disana. Bocah berusia 6 tahun itu langsung menangis sejadi-jadinya, membuat Jaejoong menghela nafas frustasi.

"Sekarang waktunya tidur siang, 'kan?" katanya mencoba bersabar. Dia mendekati Changmin bermaksud untuk menyentuhnya tapi bocah itu melangkah mundur. Hal itu tentu membuat perasaan Jaejoong mencelos.

"_I hate Mama_! _Mama no love me_!" seru Changmin kemudian berlari meninggalkannya menuju sang ayah yang berada di ruang menonton televisi. Bocah itu menghambur kepelukan ayahnya –menangis dan mengadu. "_I hate Mama_! Mama nakal!" katanya mengamuk.

Yunho menghela nafas dan menolehkan kepalanya –ia melihat Jaejoong berjalan ke arah mereka dan berlalu ke kamar dengan wajah sendu.

"Huuuu! _Mama no love me_~~~" Changmin membenamkan wajahnya di dada sang ayah. Sedangkan Yunho sendiri merasa kasihan pada istrinya yang pasti terluka meski Changmin hanyalah seorang bocah.

Yunho menenangkan Changmin dengan agak kesulitan karena putranya itu termasuk bocah yang betah menangis dan kesal pada sesuatu. Ia harus menggunakan berbagai cara hingga akhirnya Changmin perlahan-lahan meredakan tangisannya. Wajah bulatnya berantakan karena airmata dan ingus –membuat Yunho merasa lucu. Dia menarik beberapa tissue untuk menyeka wajah tampan putranya.

"_Mama no love me_, ya Papa?" Changmin bertanya dengan sisa tangisnya. Mata bulatnya berkaca-kaca menatap pada ayahnya dengan penuh harap.

Pria tampan itu hanya tersenyum sementara ia menyeka ingus Changmin. "Tentu saja Mama _love you_," katanya dengan lembut supaya dapat dimengerti oleh sang anak.

"_No! Mama no allow me to playing_!" sahut Changmin menyangkal. Dia masih kesal karena ibunya memisahkannya dengan mainannya.

"Siapa bilang? Bukankah Changmin sudah bermain sejak tadi pagi?" kata Yunho –terdengar begitu sabar dan hangat. Changmin mengerjapkan matanya menatap sang ayah. "Benar, kan?" Yunho bertanya lagi, mendesak supaya putranya menjawab. Ia tersenyum geli saat Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Mama begitu soalnya Changmin bandel, padahal Mama sudah panggil Changmin berkali-kali untuk tidur siang," kata Yunho lagi. Dia menahan senyuman selama melihat ekspresi wajah lucu Changmin berubah-ubah.

"Changmin bandel?" kata Changmin membeo pada kata yang paling mengena. Yunho mengangguk cepat.

"Waktu Mama panggil, Changmin dengar tidak?"

Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya lucu.

"Tapi Changmin tetap main, kan?" sekali lagi Changmin mengangguk.

"Kalau Changmin lapar dan minta makan ke Mama, tapi Mama diam saja, Changmin marah tidak?"

Lagi-lagi Changmin menjawab dengan anggukan kepala.

"Jadi…?"

Si kecil Changmin menundukkan kepalanya dan memainkan kancing baju sang ayah. "_Changmin wrong, Mama right_," katanya dengan mulut mengerucut. Yunho tertawa sekilas dan mengecup puncak kepala putranya.

"_Say sorry to Mama_," kata Yunho –dia mengangkat tubuh Changmin dan menurunkannya di karpet. Bocah itu menatapnya dengan ragu-ragu. "_Mama is waiting right now_~~" imbuhnya memperingatkan.

"_Okay_!" dengan lucu Changmin membentuk tanda OK dengan jari-jari kecilnya. Diapun melesat meninggalkan ayahnya menuju ke kamar ibunya di lantai 2. Yunho menegurnya –memintanya supaya berjalan dengan pelan sementara pria itu juga mengikutinya di belakang.

Didepan pintu kamar orangtuanya, Changmin melompat-lompat untuk menggapai knop pintu. Dia mendongak dan memberikan cengiran lucu ketika ayahnya menolong. Dengan kaki-kaki kecilnya Changmin berlari mendekati sosok ibunya yang duduk di pinggir ranjang. Tanpa ragu-ragu dia berusaha naik keranjang dengan tumpuan perutnya, tapi masih kesulitan.

Jaejoong membantu anaknya dan harus menahan senyuman melihat buah hatinya duduk di sebelahnya dengan mata berbinar menatapnya.

"_Mama, Changmin is sorry_~" kata Changmin yang berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi wajahnya. Bocah itu justru tersenyum cerah –mata bulatnya menatap sang ibu dengan antusias.

Di ambang pintu Yunho memperhatikan dengan senyum simpul di wajah tampannya.

"Why?" tanya Jaejoong menguji padahal sebenarnya ia sudah luluh semenjak mendengar percakapan Yunho dan Changmin tadi.

"_Changmin wrong and Mama right_," katanya dengan polos.

Tawa Jaejoong meledak. Dia mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung di sambut oleh Changmin dengan gembira. Bocah itu melompat ke dalam pelukan Jaejoong dan tertawa saat Jaejoong memberi banyak ciuman.

"_Changmin hate Mama_?" Jaejoong bertanya hanya untuk menggoda putranya.

"_No! I love you Mama_!" Changmin menangkup wajah Jaejoong dengan tangan mungilnya kemudian memberikan kecupan basah di bibir sang ibu. "_Sooooooo much love_!" imbuhnya dan tawa kedua orangtuanya meledak begitu saja. Yunho berjalan menghampiri keduanya. Hatinya menghangat melihat interaksi istri dan anaknya yang begitu akrab. Ia jadi teringat kejadian 6 tahun lalu dimana ia hampir kehilangan Jaejoong namun karena sentuhan Changmin, istrinya seperti terpanggil kembali. Ibu dan anak itu benar-benar memiliki ikatan yang kuat dan ia dibuat takjub.

Jaejoong juga mencurahkan hampir seluruh perhatiannya pada sang anak –hingga Yunho menganggap mustahil bahwa mereka akan memiliki anak yang berikutnya selain ia sendiri memang tak berharap karena masih trauma dengan bayangan masa lalu.

"Jadi, siapa yang Changmin benci?" tanya Jaejoong sekali lagi. Dia terkekeh melihat Changmin mengerjapkan mata seperti tengah berpikir, sebelum kemudian…

"_Changmin hate Papa_!" serunya dengan riang seolah apa yang dikatakannya adalah sesuatu yang enak didengar.

"Lho? Kok jadi Papa?" sahut Yunho tak terima sementara Jaejoong terbahak-bahak atas tingkah konyol Changmin. "Awas ya, kalian ini!"

Kemudian kamar tersebut dipenuhi oleh jeritan dan tawa dari mereka bertiga. Sungguh setelah kehadiran Changmin, hidup mereka semakin berwarna. Masalah apapun yang dihadapi akan terlupakan barang sesaat karena tingkah polah Changmin, dan akan lebih ringan diselesaikan dengan bantuan-bantuan berupa celotehan dari sang anak tersebut. Yunho benar-benar mengagumi keputusan istrinya meski ia harus menanggung risiko tinggi untuk mempertahankan Changmin tapi hasil yang didapatkan mereka sekarang sama bagusnya dengan segala usaha mereka di masa lalu. _The right choice of his wife_ mendatangkan kebahagiaan yang tak berujung diantara mereka.

…

_**FIN.**_

...

Good early morning! )))))  
Saya bawa satu lagi ff, yang kali ini one shot aja yah ga usah berseries hehe.

Maaf kalo ada error2, dan makasih buat yang mau meluangkan waktu membaca dan bahkan komen/review )  
Saya mengharapkan review kalian sih, untuk menilai dimana kurangnya saya atau bla-bla-bla ))  
Oh iya, beberapa jam lagi saya bakal ikutan kontes nyanyi di kampus tetangga, doain yah supaya menang terus ntar (gimana ceritanya) jadi artis huahahaha #digamparbiarsadar.

Ok, sekali lagi thanks dan wait for my next story ))))


End file.
